Bleed for Me
by 6stay6frosty6
Summary: Elizabeth finds herself at the barn with survival on her mind, as well as Daryl Dixon. Not too great at summaries, but there will be a lot of action, in more ways than one!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ok I understand that there must be like a million other Walking Dead stories where the main character falls in love with Daryl Dixon, but I wanted to write my own :) It's going to be hard to come up with some new stuff that others haven't written about yet, since a zombie apocalypse is pretty much all the same. But I hope whoever reads this will end up enjoying it! Also, this story will be set from all the way to the beginning of season 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lonely** **Elizabeth**

Running. There is always running. No matter where I go, I always end up doing that. Being on my own in a world that wants to literally eat you alive will make you want to run, even when you are not good at it. And what exactly am I running from? Walkers. I've been running on my own for about two months now, and it has been the hardest two months of my life. Before I was in a group of five others. But slowly each one was picked off. Bitten.

Now all that is left is me, my M16 and small pocket knife. I have a small backpack I carry with food and other small supplies, but that is it. I had to learn to travel lightly ever since I was put into this position since I will never know when I need to get up and run as far away as I can.

And where exactly am I running? Through thick woods that seem to never end. My ponytail beating my back with every step I take, the sweat causing my tank top to stick to my skin. The sun flashes through the tree tops as I run my ass off away from the giant hoard of walkers, trying to make each step as silent as possible.

That's when I see it. A large white beautiful house, along with a barn. I see some cars and tents set up around the area as well. This could be it! I might not be alone anymore! Right as I pause from running is when I hear the whooshing sound of something fly by the right side of my head. I turn around and see an arrow shot deep into a tree trunk that I am standing in front of.

"Oh what the hell, you done gone scared that squirrel away!" I hear a man yell. I face toward the direction that the voice came from and see some bushes moving, then a body came out from hiding. This man looks dangerous, especially with that crossbow he is holding up and aiming at me. I instinctively put my arms up, indicating that I mean no harm and that I am not a threat.

"I'm sorry about your squirrel" I say nervously as this man takes a few steps closer to me, and he still doesn't lower his weapon.

"What the fuck are you doin' out here" the man asks as he continues to glare at me.

"I was running away from a bunch of walkers. I'm not sure if they followed me or not. What are you doing out here?" I ask in a tone that doesn't make me seem like a bitch. But that question just made him do this weird smirk at me and tighten his grip on his crossbow. I feel my heart start to race faster than it did when I was running. Is this going to be the end? Is this man seriously going to kill me, even though I'm not one of the 'undead'?

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I had to cut it off right there. I'm just really wanting to get this chapter out as soon as I could. The first chapters are usually not the best ones for me, but I have BIG plans for this story. Please let me know what you think of it so far :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well I had intended for the second chapter to come out a lot sooner, but things happen that you aren't able to control. But here it is, the second chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The sun is reflecting off of the tip of the extremely sharp looking blade that is connected to the arrow that is still pointing at me, causing me to squint at the brightness. Is this man going to kill me or not?

"What am I doing out here? Well, I was trying to get a meal or two, but obviously you ruined that for me" the man says in a lower tone, most likely to not attract any walkers towards us.

"I said I was sorry" I say in a tone just as low as his.

This situation got a little more awkward and scary as the man continues to aim his crossbow at me. I am too afraid to even blink. One second my eyes could be closed to blink, the next second my eyes could never open again because I am dead. This guy could be a total psychopath for all I know!

After what seemed like ten minutes, the stranger starts to lower his weapon. Looks like I will be living for just a little bit longer.

"I have a question for you" the man says while lowering his weapon the rest of the way, then letting it hang around his torso.

"What's your question?" I say after taking my eyes off of his crossbow, making sure that he wasn't going to bring it back up and aim it at me once again.

"Have you seen a small girl anywhere around here?" the man says. A small girl? Why would he be wondering if there was a small girl running around out here?

"Um, no I haven't, sorry" I say in an apologetic tone. The man lets out a sigh in annoyance, looking down at the ground.

"Why are you looking for a little girl?" I ask curiously. Hopefully that question won't cause any problems, because no matter what, my life is still on the line.

"One of my friends lost her daughter. It's a long story. We've been searchin' for her for a while now. She shouldn't have traveled far" the man says.

"Well, if I see anything, I'll let you know somehow" I say.

"Wait, you're going to go back out there? By yourself?"

"Well, it's not like I have anywhere else to go, or anyone to go with" I say. Just hearing myself say that makes me feel even worse.

"What's your name, girl" the man says.

"Elizabeth" I say and hold out my hand. He just looks at it and then back at me. I lower my hand down, a little embarrassed now.

"Well Elizabeth, I can't just leave you out here alone. Let me take you back to the barn and we can see what we can do with you" the man says. What does he mean 'see what he can do with me'? Is there more of them? Did he stay at that large white house I saw?

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I don't want to be a burden."

"Shit, it's better than being out here with these undead fuckers. So, You comin' or not?" the man says as he starts to turn around towards the direction the house is in.

I look behind me, seeing nothing but trees, rocks, and the smell of death. What do I have to lose? Maybe going with this guy will ensure that I can live for just a bit longer and not have to worry so much about being eaten alive.

"Yea, I'll go. But I have a question for you" I say as we begin walking.

"What's that?" he says, his eyes still focused at our surroundings.

"What's your name?" I ask, not expecting him to answer that.

"The name is Daryl."


End file.
